


Locket

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [71]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The locket had belonged to his mother.  The only keepsake he had other than his fading memories; he treasured it for that reason.





	Locket

The locket had belonged to his mother. The only keepsake he had other than his fading memories; he treasured it for that reason.

He held it out to her, smiling as she traced her fingers over the intricate design on the cover.

“It’s beautiful, James.”

“It was my mother’s. I want you to have it.”

Olivia shook her head. “I couldn’t…”

James opened it; she gasped.

Inside were two portraits. One faded, one new.

“I don’t remember much, but I do know they loved each other fiercely. As much as I love you.”

James placed the locket around her neck.


End file.
